Hands All Over
by Kailynn Sanchez
Summary: A challenge where I have to write a different pairing to every song on an album. Idea from Skylark Evanson. Rated T for safety of future chapters. Will contain slash later on.


**Got this idea from my friend Skylark Evanson. Rules as copied from her story (and minorly edited to fit my album):**

**One: I cannot use the same pairing twice.  
><strong>**Two: I can only drop one song on the album. I must use all the others. (bonus tracks are optional)  
><strong>**Three: I have to use at least one of the six main characters.  
><strong>**Four: I cannot use an OC and I cannot gender-bend**

**So, here's "I Can't Lie" from Maroon 5's cd "Hands All Over."**

**Spitfire**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Wish I had Adam Levine though... he would be nice to hide in my closet until further use.. ;)**

* * *

><p>POV: Wally<p>

I walked down the streets of Gotham in the brisk summer breeze. I loved the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair and the freedom of just walking around and being able to forget all responsibilities. School was over for a while, and I didn't have anything to worry about for a long time. Summer love could set in, and I was waiting for it to strike.

"Wally!" I heard a voice behind me call.

I turned around and saw Artemis running towards me. Her blonde hair was done up in her classic pony-tail but she had traded in her shirt and jacket for a clingy, white tank-top and her jeans for shorts that would make a nun want to bathe in holy water. But for being the beginning of summer vacation and the new freedom that everyone on the team was experiencing was refreshing, she looked absolutely perfect to me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, trying to stay as nonchalant as I could. As hard as I tried, I could only barely keep my eyes away from her long legs and perfect body. "Run away from the team already?"

She let out a little laugh and sped her pace to walk next to me on the sidewalk. "No, they told me to find you, actually. And to stay with you and keep you entertained, but I find it a whole lot of bull that they think we should be together."

I admit, it stung a little bit, but I was used to Artemis bashing me like that. It was our routine; I piss her off, she insults me, and we go on with our lives like normal people that can't sort out their feelings for each other.

If I said that I didn't have feelings for the girl, I'd be lying. She was aggressive, she was powerful, and she had complete control over me. But I could also see that she had the same control over Dick and Connor. They adored her, and she loved it. But the thing about Artemis is that you can never tell what she's thinking, so no one knew for sure what was going on inside of her head.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her. "There's pretty much everything here, so just say the word and I'll find it to you."

"I kind of just want to walk around, of that's okay with you. I've never really explored this place much, so I just want to be able to get to know the city of Gotham better."

I thought she was kidding at first, but when she didn't say anything more, I resorted to the fact that she really did just want to see the city for what it was and not just some battle-ground. As a fighter, combat was all she knew. She didn't know much about the beauty and nature of things. All she knew was brutality.

"Do you know any place good we can go to just walk around and talk?" she asked. Her pace had to be brisk to keep up with me, but she didn't seem to mind. She made walking fast look so… sexy.

"Uh..." I managed to stutter out eventually. "There's the botanical gardens on the east side. What about them?"

I got the look.

"Really? Gardens? Flowers and trees and pretty stuff? What do you think I am, a girl? ... Don't answer that. Take me somewhere fun."

I was about to suggest my bedroom, but instantly thought against it. Blowing my first chance with Artemis was something I'd never do. I wasn't that stupid. "There's just a regular park a few blocks down with a walking trail and stuff like that. Wanna go there?"

She contemplated the idea, and then nodded. "Sounds cool."

I was genuinely surprised that she was agreeing to an idea of mine I stead of fighting it with everything she had. She was ready to spend the whole day with boring old Wally. Could it be a sign? Maybe?

"Here it is," I said as I gestured to the large area of green grass and oak trees. I loved this place; it helped me think through things that couldn't be thought through around other people. Especially those that could read my mind (cough-M'gann). But the park was the one place that I could really be alone.

"It's... green," Artemis said when she saw it. "I can see why you like it."

I smiled and looked at her again. I don't know how I could even look away; she was gorgeous. But I could only know that her heart belonged to someone else, and I wanted it for myself. I mean honestly, who would leave this girl by herself. She was dangerous and aggressive and oh my god it turned me on.

"Let's walk," she said and started walking to the left side of the trail.

I followed, kind of trying not to stare at her ass while she walked in her skimpy little shorts. She was my drug, my guilty pleasure, my one and only weakness. And she would always have someone else.

"It sure is nice out here, huh?" she asked and looked back at me.

I looked into her striking grey eyes and saw something there that I'd never seen directed at me from her before. Love.

"Uh, yeah. It really is nice." I kept walking, and she started up again when we were side-by-side.

I slowly reached for her hand. She flinched a bit when my skin touched hers, but her hand relaxed again and her fingers stretched out towards mine. I entwined our fingers so they looked like one giant knot. Even though my palm was a little sweaty, she didn't pull away. I'd dreamed about this moment, this moment when nothing was in my mind but her and just her. And the best part is - I'd never lie about being in love with her.

She pulled her hand away from mine suddenly and punched my shoulder. "What are you doing?"

I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked down at the paved trail. "Uh... I don't... Do you just want to go back to Mount Justice? It's a little hot."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You're so awkward."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
